Yagyuu Yukinojo
Yagyuu Yukinojo (柳生 雪之丞 やぎゅう ゆきのじょう, Yagyuu Yukinojyou) is the third son of the Yagyuu family who serves as swordmaster to the Shogun's family and as the teacher to the Shogunate. He has acquired mastery of a Yaguu swordsmanship sect called the "Shinkage Style" and is in charge of espionage. He's described as handsome and popular with girls. Biography He was originally planning an engagement with Momohime, but things did not work out as planned. His engagement with Momohime was a farce to crush the Narukami by the Shogun's orders. However, Yukinojo felt extremely guilty for participating in the crime, and confesses his part in it to Momohime after being defeated by Jinkuro. Momohime is shocked at first, but later she seems to forgive him. Regardless, the marriage is ruined by Jinkuro, who originally intended to possess him, but instead accidentally took Momohime's body when she tried to protect Yukinojo. Despite his initial betrayal, it's implied that he genuinely loves her as he goes after Jinkuro and repeatedly tries to get him to give Momohime's body back. Endings: In both Momohime's first and third endings, Yukinojo reveals that he is the one who had Jinkuro's Kuromitsu blade and offers Jinkuro the body of a criminal. In addition to that, he also wants Jinkuro to perform the Soul Transfer technique in front of him. Jinkuro sees that Yukinojo is seeking the pursuit of eternal life. Because of that, he refuses Jinkuro's offers and says he will end the Yagyuu line starting with him. After Jinkuro sacrifices his soul, Momohime decides to go on a spiritual pilgrimage to save Jinkuro and Yukinojo begs for Momohime to stay with him and reconsider their marriage. In the third ending of Momohime's story, it's strongly implied that Jinkuro finally managed to possess him and marry Momohime in his body. After going back in time, Jinkuro finds himself again in the night where he was planning to attack Yukinojo, but this time he refrains from attacking him when he is with Momohime and instead waits until Yukinojo is alone to perform the Soul Transfer technique, successfully switching bodies with him. After this, Jinkuro, who is now in Yukinojo's body, refuses the Shogun's orders of attacking Narukami and instead decides to protect Momohime as her husband. It's also implied that Yukinojo died from the illness in Jinkuro's original body, finally passing away while trying to get into the castle, "his" body being found at the castle's gates shortly after the marriage ceremony. Momohime remains oblivious of who her husband really is, and lives on as Yukinojo's wife (who is actually Jinkuro) and gives birth to three of his children. Jinkuro seems to have taken after his duties as a lord, but kept doing his usual mischief as is said that "Yukinojo" was responsible for a couple of minor incidents. Relationships [[Momohime|'Momohime']]:' 'Izuna Jinkuro: [[Kisuke|'Kisuke']]: Plot (Boss) Strategy Rewards * Sword of Blackened Souls when defeated the first time * Dragon God Gauntlets when defeated a second time Trivia * He also plays a small part in Kisuke's story, as he is in charge of the Ninja clan Kisuke formerly belonged to. * Yukinojo is a recurring character in Momohime's story and serves as a boss once in Act 3. *Called "Yukinojyo" in the Wii version Gallery Yagyu full.jpg Yukinojo.jpg Muramasa Rebirth Abridged Soundtrack.jpeg MuramasaRebirth.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Yagyu Yunikojyo Category:Momohime Category:Kisuke Category:Males